A keyboard of a computer has about 100 keys. In the conventional art, light emitting diodes (LED) are installed below the keys so that the keys can attract attention or can be used in a dark space.
FIG. 1 illustrates an apparatus for selectively displaying characters of a keyboard disclosed under Korean Patent Registration Official Gazette 10-0222374. LEDs D1 and D2 are disposed below an English character ‘A’ and a Korean character ‘mi-um’ (but it is illustrated as a Greek character ‘ε’ in FIG. 1 for PCT publication). The LED D1 or D2 lightens the English character ‘A’ or the Korean character ‘mi-um’ by an operation of a switch 100, thereby showing the current state of the keyboard.
However, this technology relates to lightening English characters or Korean characters of the keys by the LED D1 or D2, just using a Korean/English conversion key which controls the switch 100.